


The Detective

by themoongod



Series: Daggers [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoongod/pseuds/themoongod
Summary: The classic proxies have been turned into cheesy romantic characters by twelve-year-old fangirls and boys. There's nothing wrong with that. But sometimes 'love' has more bite than anyone else realizes. Who is the mysterious young woman. And what will the murderer think of her?





	1. Beautiful Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> //I look around and find that many creepypasta fanfictions are cheesy and forget the best parts. Proxies aren't meant to be romantic. But sometimes love is twisted and pure, too evil to touch. I want to write something like that. I haven't written anything like this in a while so please be patient.

She was a beautiful woman. No one could even try to deny that. Her dark hair flowed over her shoulders and her cyan eyes glistened in the slight light of the moon. Oh, she looked good. And she knew it. There was also no denying that. Her tight blank tank top, blue jeans and heeled boots for good measure. No one said death couldn't look good on the job. The young woman would have appeared to be desirable if not for the blood on her hands, on her clothes, on her face. She had to admit that it was probably a let down. She had pale skin. Extremely pale skin. Paler than the moon on a cloudless night. That young woman had come to a certain someone's attention too. A young man, a little older than her. She knew about his presence. Her stalker. She giggled quietly and put her hands on her hips. The man had been following her through the last few towns that she had travelled through. 

In the past few days, he had become almost like her shadow. There even when she wasn't sure about herself. Her mind was lost to the wind but she was aware that he was everywhere. And he wasn't very good at stalking either. Perhaps. Either that or he didn't care if he was caught. And he had been many times. She knew what colour hair he had. Pitch black much like her own. Pale skin, not as pale as her own. And a temper much worse than hers. Dead bodies outlined where she had been but none had suffered the young woman's blade. Not all of them. Which meant that he must have ended their pointless lives mid sentence. It irritated her. As much as Felicity liked a man who needed taming, his clumsiness was drawing in unwanted attention. 

And it would stop very soon. 

She'd let him in, close enough. Make him trust her, spill his metaphorical guts before doing the same to his literal ones. The woman knew a secret when she saw one and he definitely had hiding something. Oh, she'd uncover it. 

The young woman waited for him. Blood covered. His next kill already dead. She could sense him. Watching. Waiting. Probably hating her more and more as the seconds passed by. She was the spider, the room was her web and he was the fly. And then he flew into the trap. The young man entered the room and glared at her, crossing his arms. What a mess. Burnt skin and a face that could probably kill with one look. He wasn't a 'beautiful' sight but she didn't care. The young woman smiled at him and gave a wave. 

"Hello, beautiful," She chuckled. He thought for a moment for answering. 

"Glad you noticed..." He muttered and walked circles around her, obviously judging her and summing her up "... How long have you known?"

"Known?" She gave a mock innocent look, "I don't even know your name."

"That I've been following you. How long?"

The young woman's smile vanished and she shrugged, "Not long. But you're not exactly good at your job."

"I'm good enough." The man frowned and snapped back defensively.

"Don't frown, darling, it makes your mouth look odd. Oh, I have to take this opportunity - what a big smile you have..."

"All the better for eating you." 

"Oh darling, buy me dinner first."

"You are dinner." The frown increased but Felicity knew that the response was playful. 

"Oooh kinky!" She laughed and then looked at him, "On a serious note... What's your name?" 

"Jeff-"

"And what do you want with me?" She walked over to him, looking up at Jeff. The young woman placed a hand on his chest. He silently removed it. She shrugged and placed her hands in her pockets. "Then I guess you're not wanting a quick hookup. You're here on a job."

"And if I am?" He looked at her. 

"Then we may have a problem." She shrugged and perched on a blood stained stool. 

"And what if I'm here because someone is offering you a job?"

"Then you should keep on talking. Make me want it, big boy." 

Jeff shook his head and turned to face the window. "I'm not the one offering the job. You can fuck off for all I care."

The young woman narrowed her eyes, "You're not offering it no. However, your mouth is cut into your cheeks and eyelids burnt off? I'm therefore guessing that your boss is a certain kind of man. Yes? And you wouldn't want to be on his bad side if he's willing to send a man like you. He's offering it to me through you. And he's going to give you hell if you don't bring back the goods." 

"That," Jeff turned back to face her, "Is a good fucking point."

"So, lover boy, the job. What is it?"

"Come with me and you'll see-"

"No song lyrics."

"No nicknames."

"Deal." She held out her hand to him. He didn't shake it. 

"I never got your name."

"You may call me Detective."


	2. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to make this one a little better. The last chapter was more of a warm up to be honest.

Detective watched the black haired man as they walked down the empty street. She was a warrior, an idol, a perfectly smart being... And she was stuck with the dumbest man that she had ever met. Oh, Jeff may have been older than her but he had no taste in any art that she enjoyed. He was like a blank canvas. A giant wall of walking stupidity, blocking out all that educates. Perhaps it could be counted as a talent of its own but she really doubted it. They seemed to have nothing in common and she grasped at every string she could, trying to make it interesting. And most probably failing too. Jeff had to interest in the famous artists that created the amazing art that shaped society. He didn't care about the lost episodes of numerous television shows. And he didn't even know a single author. The young woman didn't hate him, but she could see herself doing so in the not too far distant future. The walk seemed to take hours. The conversation seemed to drag on for days. And then she hit the jackpot. 

"Do you like horror films?" She asked cautiously. The man stopped and looked at her, carefully weighing up her words before repeating the question to himself. 

"Horror films?..." He gave a grin before nodding, "Cliche, fake and stupid plots? Course I do. Those dickheads couldn't get it right even if their life depended on it." She watched him, confused by his expression as it mixed with such negative words. 

"Then why do you like it?" 

"They think we're monsters. People like you and me. They think we get up and eat little children for breakfast, that we believe in shit like satan and satanic rituals."

Still confused, Detective continued to question him, "But then why do you like it? You make it sound horrible."

"I love it. And I love it because we're not that. Hey, we're just living life the day we do. Surviving it."

"I guess you're right." She mumbled and shrugged. It was the smartest thing that she had heard from him all day. Or since she had met him. He chuckled and then gave her a smirk. 

"I'm not that stupid, you know?"

"I doubt that but carry on anyway. Favourite horror film?" To this Jeff shrugged and patted her head. She growled quietly. "I asked you a question."

"Not a clue. Perhaps you should watch a few with me."

"Is that a date?"

"I don't know. Should it be?" Jeff shrugged as they got to the edge of a large forest. Detective ignored his question and looked at the trees. 

"Didn't know that your boss was a monkey."

"Oh shut it. He'll kill you if he hears you saying shit."

"Oh honey, you think I'm scared of death."

"No. I don't. I think you're scared of losing the game." Detective shrugged and looked at him. 

"Perhaps you have me already." 

"Comes with the 'stalker' status." Jeff muttered as he climbed over the fence before offering her a hand that she didn't accept. Instead she climbed over on her own. 

"I can handle myself, big boy."

"We'll soon see if you keep it with the nickname bullshit."

"Oh watch it, old man." The young woman chimed. 

Within seconds, she had realized her mistake. Only a second too late. A knife plunged into her side. Jeff had his eyes on her. She growled and raised an eyebrow, "Dick move."

"I gave you fucking warnings."

"Big dick move and not in the good way."

"Oh fuck off." He snapped. She crosses her arms.

"Maybe. Maybe I will. And maybe I'll take your fucking knife with me!" His next knife penetrated her. Detective watched him, "You'll pay for that."

"And you'll make me?" Jeff smirked. Detective brushed her hair behind her ear, as he leaned in close. Close enough to kiss. Close enough so that she could feel his warm breath on her ear as he whispered to her, "I'd love to see that. And that expression. All the things you make me want to do-"

She cut off the man with a single slap. She said nothing because no words were needed. A red haze spread across her face and it said everything. She could grow to like him. Perhaps even enjoy his company. Could. Maybe.


End file.
